Xarna
Xarna is a Matoran and later Toa of "The Green". Biography In an attempt to save Xarna from the effects of the Great Cataclysm, the Mask of Life tried by some unknown means to bend the fabric of space and relocate the Matoran to a safer place. Unfortunately, Xarna passed through a tear in space and time and found himself on the island of Mata Nui in an alternate dimension (sometimes refered to as the "Second Chance" Pocket Dimension). He now works on the tunnels near Le-Koro searching for a route to the rumored island of Metru Nui below. He also took upon himself the task of dispatching Soldiers Of Infection as well as training others in combat skills. In book II or III of "Action In The Background", Xarna will be seen as a Toa of "The Green" who unwittingly assists Teridax in creating the dreaded Karzahni plant. Abilities and Traits After leaving the island of Karzahni, Xarna overcame his cowardliness by constantly practicing various forms of armed and un-armed combat. He can pick up any weapon and use it almost immediately without any instruction. Being a Matoran/Toa of "The Green", Xarna possesses great knowledge of plant life and nature. When combined with Takuma's expansive knowledge of Rahi and other such beasts, the two make a great think tank. So far, Xarna is the only TNToran known to have visions. Interpreting these visions has proved quite difficult though. Xarna is very brave but sometimes over-confident in his abilities as a warrior. Due to the trauma of living on Karzahni for decades, Xarna's trust is not easy to gain. He dislikes anyone who is bossy and believes that a team is better off without a specified leader. Mask and Tools Matoran Upon arriving in the "Second Chance" Dimension, Xarna's mask was damaged and he replaced it with a Matoran Kraahkan which he recieved from Zanthro. It is not yet known what mask he wore prior to these events. While Xarna will use any tool or weapon he can find to get a job done, he is often seen carrying a tool he designed after Onua Nuva's Quake Breakers. Toa/Toa Nuva/Toa Elmentika As a Toa, Xarna wears a Kanohi Jatho: Mask of Ventrilloquism which allows him to project his voice from any direction. At Nuva level, this maks allows him to also imitate any sound or combination of sounds he has ever heard. Toa Xarna's prefered weapon is a mace which he uses to channel his elemental power. When Xarna is submerged in energized protodermis and becomes a Toa Nuva, his mace is replaced with two proto sickles he can attatch to his feet to assist in scaling trees, rocky cliffs, and building walls. Upon doning the Elmentika Armor, Xarna and the other Toa Mysta will receive another weapon to add to their armaments. Quotes Appearances *Takuma Nuva's MNOLG-style Comics *Action In The Background Book I: Origin of Takuma and the Toa Mysta (epic by Takuma Nuva) *Steak Boy Buys A Car (comedy by Takuma Nuva, brief cameo) *Everybody But Steak Boy Buys A Birthday Cake (comedy by Takuma Nuva) *Steak Boy Buys-- No Wins A Boat (comedy by Gerlicky) *TNToran Revolution *Tirvon Saves The World Trivia *Xarna is known to have had at least two visions so far: One of the Toa Nuva dying at the hands of the Bohrok-Kal and another brief vision of Makuta Teridax. *Teridax will intentionally be responsible for Xarna becoming a Toa (hence the second vision). *Xarna is one of the original three Toa Mysta. *After Xarna's appearance in the first three comics, in didn't appear again except for brief cameos in comics 6, 7, 15, and 16. Category:Comic Characters Category:TNToran